Garu Loves Jade!
Your name is Jade, and you are a 12-year-old stoic female ninja, who just arrived in Sooga village. You had long, fluffy, shiny pink hair and purple eyes. You wore a long, long, long, long white shirt and blue pants. You were invited to Garu's house for a welcoming party. Like Garu you don't talk. You were sitting in a corner of Garu's house, listening to everyone talk, and Pucca trying to kiss Garu. You anime sweat dropped. Then you were probbed by Garu's cat. You pet it, and it licked your hand as you giggled. Suddenly, Ching said, "Hey, let's play 7 minutes in heaven!" Garu and you sighed. Ching said, "Girls pick a color and put it in here." She handed a bag out to all the girls, and started the game. After a while, the only people left was you and Pucca for Garu or Abyo. It was Garu's turn. Everyone held their breath as they saw Garu pick a color. He picked a pale grey. You turned red and fell over, sighing. Pucca smiled and grabbed Garu's arm, but he ran, grabbed you, and took you into the closet, locking it. You both sat at the other side of the closet, staring at each other then Garu jumped over next to you to sit farther from the door, being pounded on by Pucca. Slowly he hid further behind you. His pigtails brushed your face as you giggled. He looked at you. He knew he heard you giggle, but your face was still emotionless. Garu kept his eyes on you as he probbed your side and you giggled again. Suprisingly showing you were ticklish. He smiled at knowing how to make you smile. You stood up trying to stop him from probbing you, but he kept doing it. Then all of a sudden, Garu started to speak, you started to speak, and Pucca started to speak. Garu stopped probbing on you, looked at you, smiled, and said, "Hi, Jade." You said, "Hi, Garu." He stroked your beautiful, fluffy, shiny, long pink hair and admired your purple eyes. You tried to get him to stop stroking your hair, but he just kept on doing it. You sat still and he kept stroking your hair. Suddenly, he kissed you on the head and you smiled at him. He smiled back at you. Then you turned your head away from him. A hair brush from the movie "Tangled" appeared in his hand, and it was in Pucca cartoon. He started brushing your hair SLOWLY. He did it THAT slow so that your hair would grow better and a bit faster. He brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed and brushed your hair. He brushed it for a VERY long time. When your hair was really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really long, he smooched it. When he stopped smooching your hair, you got closer to him and wrapped your arms around him. He hugged you back. "Aw," he said softly, grabbing your hair as he kissed it. Then he put it back behind you. Then he kissed you gently on the forehead and sat back down. You smiled at him and hugged him. He hugged you back. "Thank you, my darling," he said, kissing you deeply on the head. Then you both stopped hugging. He started scratching your back, and you started patting his. You both smiled. After a good long while, Garu stopped scratching you back, and you stopped patting his. You still touched each other's back and looked at each other for a LONG time. Then you both smiled at each other, and he and you nuzzled noses. Then you both quit nose-nuzzling each other. You cuddled him, and he mushed you on the head. It was a very sweet scene. Then he continued scratching your back, and you continued patting his. Later....you walked home happily.